Fue un Momento tan Dulce
by Th3F4lcon-Bl4ckBlu3
Summary: Luchar contra enemigos fuertes es fácil para ellos. Son Maestros de Kung Fu, "almas de acero", que no se dejaran derrotar ante nada ni nadie... Pero, ¿qué ocurrirá cuando por culpa de un descuido, acaben en un lugar diferente al hogar al que conocen y el enemigo al que se enfrenten esta vez, sean las voces que gritan en lo más profundo de sus cabezas? [Rated: T y un plus]
1. Prólogo

**_N. del A.:_**

**_NADA_ de lo que aparecerá en este Fic me pertenece, y tampoco hago esto con fines de lucro. Solo estoy escribiendo todo esto por diversión.**

**No voy a decir mucho más sobre esto hasta dentro de unos cuantos días**.

**A****ntes de comenzar con esto, quiero agradecerle a la persona que me ayudó a que esto quedase así como lo ven (estoy en deuda con mi beta reader; la-perla's mermaid. Quien me fue de mucha ayuda al revisar esto).**

_**Última edición: 03/02/2020.**_

* * *

**Ahora si, ¡comencemos con esto!**

* * *

**Prólogo****_._**

Me robaron. Y hace unos segundos creí que moriría a manos del ladrón que lo hizo; era un felino que traía consigo un arma, y la puso por detrás de mi cuello. Antes era conocido como el _Guerrero Dragón_ y había vencido a los guerreros más poderosos de toda China con mi maestría en el Kung Fu... Pero no conocía una técnica de Kung Fu que me sirviese contra algo como una 'bala'; cualquier criminal podía matarme o dominarme con una de esas pequeñas máquinas que cabían en una pata. Por eso odiaba tanto este lugar, odiaba el cómo las reglas de este mundo eran tan distintas comparándolas a las que ya conocía. El criminal que me tenía apuntando con el arma me llevó a un callejón y me empujó contra la pared, solté un pequeño quejido por el golpe y luego murmuró, "Después de esto, no vas a volver a ver otro día, panda."

Para mí suerte, un héroe inesperado llegó a mi rescate corriendo en cuatro patas y me salvó justo a tiempo. Golpeando, despojando el arma que tenía el felino en su pata, y ahuyentando así al ladrón.

Lentamente, y con una sonrisa en mi rostro, volteé para agradecer a quien impidió que tuviese una muerte prematura. Pero mi felicidad no perduró por mucho; fui muy ingenuo al creer que todo iba a estar bien de ahora en adelante. Ya que quien me salvó, muy pronto se convertiría en aquella persona que me iba a tener acorralado en ese callejón sin salida.

**_[Grrr...]_** Se fue acercando a paso lento. Escuché su gruñido, tan gutural y primitivo. No era un sonido fuerte, de hecho, podría haber pasado desapercibido entre los ruidos de la ciudad, si no fuera porque el callejón estaba desierto. Por acto reflejo, me agaché en un intento de no hacer algún movimiento brusco que causase alguna reacción por parte de ella. Y en un parpadeó, pude sentir como ahora tenía a la felina justo detrás de mí. Podía sentir su respiración agitada sobre mi cuello. Y sus brazos me envolvieron desde atrás.

Yo estaba de espaldas mirando a la pared de ladrillo y ella me tenía atrapado en un abrazo del cual no estaba disfrutando en lo más mínimo. Sus patas estaban por encima de mi piel y podía sentir como se clavaban sus garras. No sabía por qué, pero en todo el tiempo que estuvimos así, en esa posición de un depredador preparándose para comer a su presa, sentí algo que no había sentido antes por ella. Era un sentimiento que normalmente podía sentir cualquier persona que no conociese a aquella criatura.

Di vuelta a mi cabeza para poder ver su rostro. Y al verla así; con esos ojos rojos brillando en la oscuridad y esos colmillos afilados a milímetros de mi hocico; por primera vez en mi vida, sentí un miedo genuino hacia ella.

Habíamos pasado solo una semana en este lugar extraño, intentando encontrar lo que nos metió en el gran lío en el que estábamos ahora. Algunos pudimos resistir a la creciente necesidad que teníamos de comer carne. Pero otros, como la tigresa que estaba respirando sobre mi cuello, simplemente no.

Tigresa me tenía atrapado como a una presa y yo solo estaba allí agitado, lleno de miedo, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza; esperando a que ella hiciese algo. En una situación tan delicada como esa, solo tenía dos opciones: Pelear o quedarme quieto. Podía intentar pelear con ella, sí. Pero si ella se encontraba en un estado tan salvaje... Probablemente solo iba a desatar una pelea a muerte. Y la verdad, no sería capaz de asestar un golpe a mi amiga así. Mi única opción restante, era quedarme quieto y rogar porque ella tomase el control sobre sus acciones. Todo siguió igual, hasta que moviendo una de sus patas lentamente, ella arañó lentamente la piel de mi antebrazo derecho con sus garras. Y se me marcaron heridas de las que fueron brotando pequeñas gotas de un líquido muy cálido que comenzó a caer al piso.

El dolor no lo sentí en ese instante, tal vez por la adrenalina del momento. Pero no me quedé de brazos cruzados, e intentando no sonar asustado, le pregunté, "Ti... Tigresa, ¿qué...? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" la miré por encima de mi hombro, mis ojos suplicantes hicieron contacto con los suyos y parecía que mi voz la detuvo en seco de seguir con aquello.

Ella repentinamente me soltó y, con la mirada perdida, me contestó; "Yo... No... No quería hacerte esto, Po. Yo-" Tigresa intentó disculparse por lo que hizo, en su mirada se podía reflejar el gran remordimiento y la rabia que sentía hacia sí misma. Una parte dentro de mí sintió pena por ella. Por unos instantes se había convertido en el monstruo que los demás niños veían en el orfanato, cuando era pequeña. Pero a pesar de ello, no pude evitarlo. Algo en lo más profundo de mi ser me decía a gritos que si no escapaba mientras ella tuviese la guardia baja, podría perder el control nuevamente y me acabaría cenando. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces me fui corriendo lo más rápido que mi físico me permitió de allí y la dejé sola en aquel callejón.

Escuché como llamó varias veces mi nombre mientras corría, pero también pude escuchar como con cada paso que daba el sonido de su voz se iba alejando, hasta que eventualmente se dejó de oír. Sabiendo que habíamos encontrado una pista importante para resolverlo todo y que la había perdido cuando me robó el ladrón, ella probablemente solo me persiguió hasta que me perdió la pista y se rindió.

Luego de recorrer varios metros, divagando por varias de las calles de esa ciudad, sentí como me iba debilitando con cada paso que daba y al perder lo que quedaba de mi energía, me dejé caer al piso. Sin muchas fuerzas para seguir, terminé tirado boca abajo en el frío suelo, con la cara hacia un lado. Las gotas de lluvia que comenzaron a caer fueron mojando mi pelaje. Y perdiendo mis esperanzas, pensé _'Vaya semana...'_ mientras soltaba una risa amarga entre jadeos. _'¿Cómo fue que unas simples semillas nos acabaron metiendo en todo esto?'_

La lluvia no cedió, los minutos pasaron y mi conciencia se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco. Había perdido demasiada sangre en el camino, y eventualmente me desmayé ahí acostado.

Todo se volvió negro por unos instantes y por un momento, sentí que estaba en el limbo entre la vida y la muerte. Pero una voz me hizo volver y aún así - por culpa de lo débil que me encontraba, no pude abrir mis ojos. Así que solo pude escuchar cómo está me decía:

**_[La primera vez, ¿eh?]_**

La voz era gruesa y no la reconocía de ningún lugar, pero sintiendo como ese alguien me levantó del suelo para cargarme sobre su hombro, escuché cómo terminó diciendo:

**_[Te ves fatal... Y no hay nadie cerca que pueda encargarse de ti, así que ahora eres mi paciente, ¿entendido?]_**

Me acababa de decir… ¿Paciente? ¿Acaso era un-?

**_[Tienes mucha suerte de tener amigos que se preocupan por ti, Po]_**


	2. I

**Capítulo I, "La sombra en tu mente".**

Respiraba sobre su cuello y presentía el miedo que él sentía en ese momento, lo percibí solo con las feromonas que desprendía de su cuerpo; estaba aterrorizado. Una parte de mí misma quería parar con toda esta locura, pero había otra parte, muy dentro de mí, que levantó su voz y le ganó a la otra. Miré hacia un lado desviando mi atención del panda atrapado entre mis brazos, y allí la vi, parada a unos metros de nosotros.

**_[Vamos, ya le disté una probada a ese sabor tan delicioso antes. ¿No quieres volver a saborearlo?]_**

Esa criatura era una sombra que se asemejaba un poco a mí misma, tenía ojos rojos y dientes afilados. Lentamente, se fue acercando hacia mí.

_'No. Solo fue un error...'_ Me dije a mi misma y el tiempo se detuvo por unos segundos, intenté hacer algo, pero estaba paralizada. Ella siguió acercándose hacia mí con una sonrisa que se extendió hasta volverse monstruosa, extendiéndose de oreja a oreja en su rostro.

**_[Un error que, muy en el fondo,_** _te deleito**... ¿No es así?]**_

_'Ni siquiera sabíamos quiénes eran... Si lo fuésemos sabido antes...'_ Intenté razonar con ella una vez más, pero el resultado fue el mismo que antes; no me podía mover. La sombra dejó de sonreír y me miró.

**_[¿Lo habrías evitado?]_**

_'...'_ No le pude responder nada.

**_[No me hagas reír]_**

Cuando me di cuenta, la sombra ya estaba a menos de un metro de mi cara, y sus ojos rojos se mantenían fijos en mí mientras susurraba.

**_[Viviste durante _**_años** sin saborear algo así. Eres una depredadora innata; ¿por qué no solo acabas con toda esta hipocresía y disfrutas un poco?]**_

Intenté negarme a seguir con lo que hacía, pero mi cuerpo ya no respondía. Sentía que se controlaba por sí solo, y fui rasgando la piel de Po lentamente con mis garras, un poco de la sangre de la piel del oso herido manchó mi pata.

"Ti... Tigresa, ¿qué...? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Po volteó su cabeza y me miró con sus tiernos ojos suplicantes, fue allí cuando por fin pude recobrar el control sobre mi misma y lo liberé.

"Yo... No... No quería hacerte esto, Po. Yo-" No le pude mirar a los ojos. Por primera vez, desde que tenía memoria, perdí el control sobre mi misma y casi acababa con Po de no ser porque su voz me detuvo en el acto. Entrené por años en el Palacio de Jade para reprimir cualquier acción que mis instintos me incitarán a hacer... Solo para que terminase lastimando a mi amigo en un mundo diversificado, muy diferente al que conocíamos.

"Yo- Po... ¡Po!" Lo llamé una y otra vez cuando me di cuenta de que el panda se alejó corriendo sin mirar hacia atrás y me dejó sola en el callejón. "¡Po, vuelve!" Grité y lo perseguí, corriendo sobre mis cuatro patas, pero ya no lo veía. Así que seguí el rastro que había dejado la herida que le hice. "¡Po, tenemos que-" Seguía gritando al correr por las calles de la ciudad, pero al dirigir mi atención a un punto de la calle, vi al ladrón que hace menos de unos minutos tenía contra la pared al panda. "- encontrar al ladrón...!"

Perseguir al panda, con la probabilidad de que siguiese asustado por lo que pasó, no me pareció la mejor idea en ese momento. Por lo que, cambiando mi rumbo, comencé a perseguir al ladrón.

* * *

La felina corrió detrás del ladrón para quitarle algo que les pertenecía. Habían llegado muy cerca de resolver sus problemas como para perder la única pista que tenían así sin más. Pero al concentrarse más en el ladrón que en sus alrededores, no vio como dos leones seguían las marcas de garras que fue dejando por el camino y se detuvieron unas calles atrás en una cafetería para descansar.

"Si. La seguimos por varias calles, pero se nos escapó..." Uno de ellos sostenía un teléfono mientras el otro hablaba con una de las empleadas. "Si, ya tenemos información de lo que quieren. Y vamos a detenerlos antes de que lleguen a conseguirla."

**_..._**

Sus brazos se sentían pesados. Un olor muy fuerte a alcohol lo despertó junto a una sensación de dolor proveniente de su antebrazo.

**_[¡Agh!]_**

Se retorció un poco ante el ardor que sintió hacerse más intenso con cada gota que caía en la herida.

"Tranquilo, tienes que dejar que te desinfecte, no querrás quedarte sin antebrazo... ¿O sí?" La misma voz que escuchó antes de que se desmayara en el suelo le habló en un intento de calmarlo. Cosa que le hizo sentirse un poco más aliviado y le permitió relajar sus músculos. "Bien. Ahora, aguanta. El ardor pasará en unos minutos."

Trató de ver dónde se encontraba, pero una venda que llevaba puesta en sus ojos (algo de lo que no se dio cuenta hasta ese preciso instante) se lo impidió.

**_[¡A.…!]_**

Las últimas gotas cayeron y la persona que lo salvó, terminó de desinfectar la herida para después vendar su antebrazo.

"Ya, eso es todo." Escuchó comentar a aquella persona, "Si no fuese porque te encontré en ese preciso momento, probablemente te estarías desangrando y habrías acabado tieso en el suelo." al mover sus brazos en busca de quitar la venda que le cubría los ojos, descubrió que estaba encadenado a algo, no se había percatado de las cadenas hasta que oyó el sonido del metal al intentar moverse. "Debes de tener muchas preguntas rondando por tu cabeza ahora mismo... Pero no las responderé hasta que me contestes algunas de las que tengo yo, ¿entendiste?" por el tono de voz que esa persona usó, parecía que lo decía muy seriamente y se sentó en una silla que había colocado unos metros al frente del panda. Po, por otro lado, no sabía que le podría esperar luego de escuchar eso, pero asintió.

El extraño le preguntó: "¿De dónde vienen?"

Sin expresión en su rostro, meditó la pregunta y una vez que se decidió, le respondió, "De un lugar muy diferente a este..."

"Jmm... Entiendo." La respuesta no le convenció mucho. Pero la dejó pasar, levantó su brazo para apuntar con su dedo a la herida de Po y luego le preguntó: "¿Quién te hizo esa herida?"

"Eh..." Esa pregunta no se la esperaba. Si pudiese mover sus brazos, probablemente estaría jugando con sus dedos. La persona que tenía en frente negó con la cabeza al ver su reacción.

Se cruzó de brazos y sin mirarlo, contestó su misma pregunta. "Fue esa amiga tuya... Tigresa. ¿No es así?" Po levantó su cabeza al oírlo y la bajó lentamente después.

"... Si"

"Ya veo... Un nombre peculiar para un tigre hembra." La persona se levantó de la silla y encaró al panda, quedando a centímetros de su rostro. "Ahora, quiero que me respondas con toda sinceridad Po. ¿Desde cuándo se ha estado resistiendo a comer carne?"

"... ¿Cómo...?"

"Trabajó con este tipo de cosas. Créeme, esta no es la primera vez en que un carnívoro ataca a un herbívoro, o incluso a otro carnívoro, por haberse resistido a comer carne."

"Ella nunca lo había hecho... Hasta hace una semana, cuando nos encontramos con aquella familia de zorros..." Sin saberlo, reveló lo que quería oír el otro panda que lo tenía encadenado a un poste de bambú.

Eso le formo una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro, se alejó a buscar la silla y la acercó para sentarse más cerca de Po. "Cuéntamelo todo."

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, bueno. Ya me había tardado bastante desde que les dije que hablaría más sobre esto en "unos días" (**_nota mental, que todos ustedes deben de recordar a partir de ahora: _**Siempre, pero _siempre_ que me pongo una meta exacta para hacer algo, nunca acabo cumpliendo con mi palabra... A menos de que sea un juramento, así sí que cumplo).**

**Espero que esto les haya aclarado un poco más todo lo que inició el prólogo.**

**En este Crossover trataré de no hacer demasiado spoiler del manga y/o anime, y no será demasiado largo como para sobrepasar los 15 capítulos. Pero ya les puedo ir avisando que los capítulos que siguen, puede que sean más largos que este primer capítulo (o no, todo depende de mi inspiración y mis ganas de escribir). Además de que esto lo voy a ir actualizando a cuenta gotas porque aparte de que soy lento para escribir, voy a tratar de mantener la calidad por sobre la cantidad de los capítulos.**

**Lo que me recuerda, que debo agradecerle mucho a la-perla's mermaid, quien me ha ayudado mucho con esto al ser mi beta y realmente se lo agradezco.**

**Sin decir más que decirles... Me despido de ustedes y nos vemos, ¡hasta la próxima!**

_~Th3F4lc0n-Bl4ckBlu3_


End file.
